The invention relates to a mirror.
Mirrors are known which comprise a reflecting coating causing the reflective effect, the coating being located on the rear side of a transparent glass carrier facing away from the viewer.
It is further known that such mirrors may comprise an integrated electrical means, e.g. an illumination means.
It is an object of the invention to provide a mirror of the aforementioned type which may comprise different electrical functions and is particularly suitable for use in damp locations.